Dumb, Stupid, Pathetic, ect
by Naty17
Summary: You know the story; Haruhi is an honor student at Ouran Academy, but everything changes when she meets the Host Club, and they struggle to keep her gender a secret. But what if Tamaki never found out she was a girl? Discontinued, and up for adoption.
1. Our story starts in Music Room 3

**Dumb, Stupid, Pathetic, ect.**

_Why, hello there, Ouran High School Host Club fans!_

_I'm Naty17. I normally write stories for Harvest Moon, and this is the first (and hopefully not the last) Ouran story I've ever written!_

_Anyway, this will probably be almost exactly the same as the episodes to start with, since I'm a new Otaku, and haven't seen many episodes of the anime yet. _

_I'd also like to thank Netflix, cause if they didn't have Ouran on there, I would have never discovered its awesomeness._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, or any of its characters. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing stories about it? Hell no! I'd make it into an Ouran movie, or something!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Prologue<strong>

A little disappointed, I shut the door to Library Room #4. How can there be 4 (1) libraries in this school, and not one of them is peaceful and/or quiet?

Walking down the hall, I wondered what happened to my life.

Things were perfect where I lived before in America. But of course, my father had to ruin it all. Of course he'd get a promotion in Japan. Of course he'd think it were a good idea for me to move back to my birth town. Of course he'd ruin my life.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, I lost my contacts last week. So now I had to wear dorky glasses.

Plus, since I was so "advanced in educational matters", dad thought it would be a good idea for me to enroll in a school for the rich. Which means there was no way in hell I'd be able to afford the uniform.

Whatever. It's not like it really mattered. Besides, real friends shouldn't care about my looks, or my wealth. Real friends should like me for who I am! Or at least, that's what mom would say.

Mom… has it really been 10 years? I wonder if she really did go to heaven, or if she really is watching over me. I wonder, would she stop watching after 10 years?

With a sigh, I realized it was useless pondering about these things. My mother was a good person. If she could, she'd never stop watching over me.

I suddenly stopped as I reached another door.

**Music Room #3.**

Hmm… There shouldn't be any music classes now. I suppose I should be able to read here in silence.

I opened the big door, and peeked in. I was surprised to find a small group of men huddled around in the other side.

They all looked up to see who the visitor was.

"I'm sorry, the host club isn't open for business yet." A tall blond guy said, brushing his long bangs out of his face.

That's when what he said actually sunk in. My God! A host club? I gasped, as I accidentally pushed the door wide open in my surprise.

I saw the men widen their eyes curiously at me, and suddenly became a little self-conscious.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered. "I didn't think anyone was in here! I was just looking for a place to… place to…" I trailed off, as the blond man stood up from his seat, and walked over to me.

"It seems we have a new customer." He spoke to the other men, never taking his dark blue eyes off of me.

"N-No, that's not what I meant! I-I-"

"Oh wow, it's a boy!" two identical twins said, at the exact same time.

"Hmm… This young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Another man with sleek black hair and glasses said, as he stood beside the blonde.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very socially, so we don't know much about him." The twins answered with a shrug,

In my defense, these rich people are crazy. And… young man?

The man with the glasses glanced at my bewildered expression. Suddenly, there was a look of surprise on his face, as though he had just realized something, but it dissolved into a sly smirk.

"Hm…" he murmured, almost as if he were laughing at me. "Well, that wasn't very polite."

The twins looked at each other, as if telepathically saying, "What the hell just happened?"

The man with the glasses chuckled, and said, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, 'Mister' Honor Student." He said, accenting a bit on the word mister.

"What?" the blond man said, examining me closer. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honors student we've heard about!"

I tensed a little, trying to discreetly reach behind me for the door. "H-How did you know my name…?"

"Why, you're interesting!" the man with the glasses replied. "It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance to our academy!"

"You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school, 'mister' Fujioka!"

Audacious…? Commoner…?

"Well, uh… Thank you, I guess…" These dudes are really starting to creep me out…

"You're welcome!" the blonde replied, patting me on the back. "You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka!"

Poor…?

"You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy!"

I don't like this rich kid…

I awkwardly stepped away from him, and walked more into the center of the room, but the $#% blonde followed me.

"It must be hard to be constantly looked down upon by others…"

I cleared my throat. "I… I think you're taking this poor thing too far…" I said, now walking away in the opposite direction.

But that stupid blonde ignored me. He practically glided over to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Spared, neglected! But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you to our world… of beauty!"

I don't know what world this dude lives in, but it is definitely NOT real!

I spun on my heel, and headed for the door. "I'm outta here…"

"HEY, COME BACK HERE, HARU-CHAN!" another 'host' called out, grabbing my arm. I don't understand what he's doing here- he's only a little boy!

He had blond hair parted in the middle, and cute puppy-dog eyes, but he was only up to my waist in height!

"You must be like a super hero or something, that's so cool!"

I slowly turned my head to the boy. These guys were starting to get me angry…

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. AND QUIT CALLING ME HARU-CHAN!" I yelled.

I think I scarred the kid for life; he ran up to another guy, who hadn't said a word since I got here, and hugged his leg. He had spiky hair, and a mysterious aura about him. The kid was only up to that guy's knee, he was so short!

"I never would've imagined the famous scholar…" the blonde started, "… could be so openly gay…"

I slowly turned to face him. "Openly… what?" I felt like I was going to be sick… This dude… he thinks I'm… gay? I'M NOT EVEN A FREAKING DUDE!

The blonde snapped his fingers. "So, tell me what type of guys you're into!"

Suddenly, he was right beside me, his arm over my shoulders (again…). "Do you like…" he pointed at the really tall dude, "the strong and silent type?"

The man looked up from the crying child in his arms for a second, then continued consoling the kid with a plush bunny.

"The boy-Lolita?" he continued, pointing at the innocent child as he rubbed tears out of his eyes.

"How 'bout the mischievous type?" he pointed to the two peach-haired twins, who were arguing about which one is most special, and who should sit in the chair. But it wasn't an actual argument, more like flattery being tossed between the two.

"Or the cool type?" the blonde pointed to the man with the jet black hair. He managed to look up from his clipboard for a second, pushed up his glasses, and went back to business.

Cool? More like nerdy.

"Aah…! I, uh… I… It's not like that!" I shrieked. "I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"

"Or maybe…" the blonde continued, completely ignoring me. "You're into a guy like me." He cupped my chin in his hand, forcing me to look him in the eye. "What do you say?" he asked, stroking my cheek.

"Ugh…!" I shrieked in discomfort. I quickly backed away from him, but clumsy as I am, I tripped into a pedestal that held a big china vase.

What happened next felt like it was going in slow motion (2). I gasped, as I watched the pedestal tip over, and the vase start to fall. Acting as quickly as I could, I reached for the handle, but-

**CRASH!**

I stared at the china shards that now littered the floor.

Broken. Just like that. And on my first week, too.

The hosts just all crossed their arms and stared at the mess, until the twins finally spoke up. "We were going to sell that vase in an upcoming school auction!" The first one said.

"Aw, now you've done it, commoner!" the second one continued. "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen (3)!"

"What, 8 million yen?" I shrieked. I started muttering unintelligible things about how many thousands were in a million over and over again, until I finally found the courage to stand up straight.

"Uh… I'm gonna have to… pay you back…" I suggested.

"With what money?" the twins asked sarcastically. "You can't even afford the school uniform!"

I was about to object, but lowered my head, and sighed, realizing they had a point.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" the man with the glasses asked.

The blonde – Tamaki – sat down in his 'special' chair. Crossing his legs, he spoke. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka." He pointed to nothing in particular, and said, "When in Rome, you should do what the Romans do."

… What? What's that have to do with anything?

"Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." A dramatic pause. "Which means starting today… you are the host club's dog."

Oh no… I don't know if I can handle this mom… Guess I'll be visiting you sooner then I expected…

Suddenly, everything just blacked out.

* * *

><p>A bit later, I found myself on a sofa (where it came from, I don't know), with an ice pack on my fore-head. Oh, I get it! I must've tripped and fallen on my head somehow! Silly me, I'm so clumsy…!<p>

So this was all just a dream, huh?

There's no host club here! What was I thinking! And… gay? What the hell!

I started laughing at how pathetic I was, when suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Do you think he's on crack?" I slowly turned to see the peach haired twins staring at me as if I were a freak. Pfft, I'm not a freak! They're the people that jumped out of my dream!

"Oh, good, you're awake." No, not the 'cool' guy too! "I was debating on calling medical services." He said with a small smile.

"Oh no… No… This can't be real… No…!" I started pinching myself furiously all over, trying to wake myself up. I hate dream land; it's impossible to get out.

Someone caught my hand before I could continue pinching myself. "Oh Haruhi, don't be too happy I'm not only in your dreams..." that annoying blonde –Tamaki- drawled in a dreamy voice.

"Right now, I wish you were only in my dreams…" I muttered. Tamaki froze, and started sulking in a corner. "He sure has a precious ego…"

"Sorry about him." 'Cool' type guy said with a shrug. "He can be very… sensitive at times." He held out his hand. "My name is Kyoya Ootori. Pleased to meet you!"

So… I came here unannounced and unwanted, and even ended up breaking a vase worth 8 million yen (*twitch twitch*), and yet, he's still pleased to have met me? Yeah, sure. As if.

I stared at his hand for a while, but shook it anyway. "Pleasure's mine." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Then Kyoya got back to business. "I suppose you should learn the other hosts names, since you'll probably be here for a long time. The tall, quiet one over there is Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short." He said, never looking up from his notebook.

"The innocent child-like boy he's carrying is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. AKA, Honey." I stared curiously at the boy hanging onto Takashi's back. Takashi-sempai didn't seem to mind at all.

"The identical twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. You'll notice that Kaoru parts his hair parted to left, and Hikaru, to the right."

"Which one's oldest?" I asked.

"Hikaru is, but not by much. You must remember they are twins, therefore technically born at the same time."

Yeah, I know. I'm not **that** stupid.

"And then last, but not least, there's the boss of this club, Tamaki Suou." Kyoya stated. "His family runs this school, and his request rate is 70%."

And suddenly, Tamaki randomly appeared beside me. "That's only because I'm the best looking, and have the brightest personality!" he said, dancing around the room.

_Damn these rich people._

"Now go do our groceries, doggie!" he said, shoving a list into my hands, and pushing me out the door.

"W-Wait! Don't I get a say on this?"

Too late; that idiot had already shut the door behind me. I sighed. With an 8 million yen debt over my head, I might as well.

* * *

><p>And that's how I ended up in aisle 4 of the grocery store searching for everything on the list. I have to admit, it was kinda fun looking for the things on the list- kind of like a scavenger hunt!<p>

"Okay, so that's the… diet sunscreen lotion?" I said quietly to myself. "What a strange item… At least there's only one more thing on my list… coffee beans. Sounds simple enough."

I made my way to aisle 6, where all the grains were, including coffee.

"Now where's my favorite coffee… Ah-ha!" I shouted, as I picked up a small plastic jar. "Hescafe Official Blend Instant coffee (4)!"

Having completed my long list of things, I made my way to the check-out lane.

The man at the check-out lane eyed me suspiciously. "I don't mean to pry… but aren't you supposed to be at school, young sir?" he asked.

He had shoulder-length orange colored hair, and dark eyes. Around his head, he wore a white and red visor, and a red apron, the essential uniform.

"Oh, uh, yes. I'm just getting groceries for the school's… host… club…" I drifted off. Would he find that weird that I was in a Host Club?

There was a look of surprise, then he suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my! I didn't know they still had those!"

Definitely not the reaction I expected…

"Oh, kid! Haha!" he said, still laughing. "What school do you go to, kid?"

I smiled, finding him quite amusing. "Ouran Academy."

The man – Rick, according to his name tag – gaped at me. "What? What on Earth is a rich kid like you doing in a grocery store? Shouldn't you be asking a butler to get it for you, or something?"

I chuckled. "Don't you think that's a little stereotypical? But actually, I'm not a richie. I'm an honor student!"

Rick huffed. "Yeah right, kiddo. You almost got me there!"

"No, seriously! The richies forced me to buy them groceries!" I insisted.

Rick laughed even more. "Seriously! Oh wow! Those rich folks are getting worse every year! What do they think you are, their own little dog?" he said, with another laugh.

"Actually… they do."

Right then, Rick just lost it. He was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, a man in a black suit came out of an office, and looked around to see what was causing the commotion. "Rick, get back to work!" he yelled, and returned in his office.

"Haha, sorry, sir!" he sniffed. "That's just hilarious! Those darn rich people…" he said, as he started scanning the items I had, cringing at some of the weirder ones. "How can you have diet sunscreen?"

"I don't have a clue!" I admitted with a shrug.

He smiled, and shook his head, reaching for the last item in my shopping cart. He pulled out the instant coffee, and looked from the plastic container in his hands to me, with a look of disbelief.

"Those rich kids'll never approve of this… Well then, good luck, Mr.…."

"Haruhi. My name's Haruhi." I said with a small nod.

"Well, then, goodbye Haruhi! I hope we meet again!" he said with a wave, as I piled my items in a paper bag (5).

"Trust me, we probably will! There's no way I'm changing to the rich kids supermarket anytime soon…" At least, not with an 8 million yen debt…

"Haha, alright, take care!" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if the ending is a little crappy… The chapter was getting too long for my liking (around 6000 words), so I decided to split it in two.<em>

_Anyway, you'll notice that a lot of the lines are taken from the real episode, apart from the scene at the grocery's. Please note that I only did this too make things more realistic, and to better learn the characters; you wouldn't want any OCCness happening, would you?_

_This will only last for the first 2 or 3 episodes, when things are all sorted out. Then the rest will be based on imagination and creativity!_

_I'd really appreciate reviews, please! Love ya all!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) I'm sorry; I don't know the exact amount of libraries in Ouran Academy…<em>

_(2) Which, in the show, it actually is._

_(3) In case you don't know, yen is the Japanese money, I believe._

_(4) That's seriously what it said on the jar! No lie!_

_(5) Haha, I even checked to see if the bag was paper or plastic!_


	2. Could today get any worse?

**Dumb, Stupid, Pathetic, etc.**

_Alright, so here is the rest of chapter 1! I hope y'all like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Could today be any worse?<strong>

"Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet!" Tamaki shouted over from where he was sitting with a bunch of girls. "Did you get everything on our list?"

"What…?" I said to myself quietly, as I handed over the bag of groceries. "Piglet…?"

"Hey, wait a minute… What is this?"

I looked up to see Tamaki and the girl to his right staring curiously at the Hescafe coffee. Were they seriously too dumb to read a label?

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." I said, trying to point out the obviousness.

"Hmm… I've never seen this brand before! Is this the kind that's already ground?" he asked. The girl to his right looked up to me in confusion, but the girl to his left was uncaring, and continued sipping her tea.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee!"

"Instant?" Two girls sitting in a love seat across from Tamaki asked, tilting their stupidly rich heads to the side as they asked.

"Whoa! I've heard of this before!" Tamaki exclaimed. "It's commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!"

Wait a sec… How did all these new girls just suddenly appear in the seat across from us? There had to be at least 10 (1)!

"I didn't know there was such a thing!" one of the girls leaned in and whispered. "So it's true then." Another one continued. "Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans!"

"Mm-hmm!" All the other girls said in synch, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said thoughtfully.

"100 grams per 300 yen?" Hikaru said in surprise. "That's a lot less then we normally pay!" Kaoru finished for him.

I won't even ask how they got here…

"Fine, I'll go back and get something else!" I said frustration. "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee…"

"No, I'll keep it!" Tamaki said, lifting up his hand as if motioning me to stop. Everyone gasped in surprise at his announcement.

_Stupid rich people…_

Tamaki rose to his feet. "I'm going to give this a try…" Everyone gasped even louder- that is, except for the red headed girl to his left, who was calmly sipping her tea.

Tamaki raised the instant coffee container in the air, and put his other hand on his hip. "I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE!"

Everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed, and started clapping, except for me, Kyoya, and the red head beside Tamaki, who looked very unimpressed.

"Alright now, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners coffee!"

I glare at him from the corner of my eye.

_I hate all these damn rich people._

"Oh, Tamaki." The red headed girl said smoothly, placing her cup of tea carefully back on the small table. "Now you're taking the joke too far."

She smirked, but she looked truly disgusted. "Your pallet (2) won't be able to stomach that crap! You don't have to drink it just because he bought it!"

Too late. Everyone was already gone… somewhere. Speaking of which, I think I should find out where they're at.

I was about to turn around to look for them, when suddenly, the girl spoke again; addressing herself to me. "I'm sorry." She said after a slight pause. "I was… talking to myself."

"Uh…" Does she seriously think I'm that stupid?

"Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki call, and with a sigh, I replied in a voice too quiet for him to hear: "I'm coming…"

* * *

><p>I can't believe I'm being forced to make these rich people's coffee. And… why did the twins have to put up that stupid sign?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback! :)<strong>_

"_Congratulations, Haruhi!" Hikaru said. "You've only started as a host, and you've already found a way to lower your debt!" Kaoru finished._

"_Look!" they both shouted in synch, holding up a big sign._

_**Demonstration of Commoners coffee, by a Commoner!**_

_**300 yen**_

"_You can't be serious." I said, face palming. "You're making people pay money… Just so they can see me make coffee."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_But… it's just coffee sampling. What's the point of paying money, just so you can see someone drink coffee?"_

"_We don't know!" the twins admitted, shrugging their shoulders. "But it works!"_

_**Flashback – Over :(**_

* * *

><p>So now I'm stuck making 'commoner's coffee' for everyone. … Glory.<p>

After making like, the 10th batch, everyone in the room has a cup of 'commoner's coffee', and it's time for the tasting.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki says with his 'Tama-charm', as I call it.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff…" One girl confessed.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me…" another girl says.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth…?" Tamaki said in his Tama-charm voice.

"Oh, well then I would drink it! ~ " the girl said in a dreamy voice.

All the girls started squealing like fan girls- which, now that I think of it, they are fan girls, aren't they…?

"… This is ridiculous…"

* * *

><p>"Hahaha!" laughed Hikaru. "So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed!"<p>

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out in surprise. "Don't tell them that story!" He blushed a little. "I asked you not to tell anyone that… Why are you so mean to me…?"

"I'm sorry Kaoru…" Hikaru said in shock.

There was an anticipating gasp from the ladies sitting across from them.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer, so their noses were almost touching. "I didn't mean to upset you… but you were so adorable when it happened, I had to tell them…" He looked away, as though ashamed. "I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you…" Kaoru whispered quietly, his voice slightly trembling.

The girls did a fan girl squeal watching them. "EEEEEEP! I've never seen brotherly love quite like that!"

"Huh…" I murmured thoughtfully to myself. "So it's… twincest. Hmm…"

"Interesting." I heard Kyoya say from behind me. "You don't find it strange or disgusting in the slightest?"

I turned to face him, and shrugged. "Not really. I mean, it's not up to me to judge them. They can love whoever they want, I couldn't care less!"

Kyoya chuckled softly. "Interesting indeed. It certainly took the ladies a while to adjust."

I glanced at the Hitachiin fan girls that were still squealing over the twins' moment. "What are they so excited about anyway? I just don't get it…" I admitted, with a shake of my head.

"Hmm…" was all Kyoya said, as he walked away. I watched after him. Uh, rude much? Whatever.

"HARUUU-CHAAAAAAN!" I nearly fell over as little Honey grabbed my arm and swung me around in a circle!

"Wow! Honey-sempai! Watch it!" I yelled out.

"Hey Haru-chan, wanna come have some cake with me?" Honey asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Thanks, but I… don't really… like… cake…" I said dizzily.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?" he asked again.

"I'm not really into bunnies…"

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan…?" Honey said sadly, pulling out a pink stuffed bunny out from behind his back.

I looked at him, and smiled. "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

Honey studied my face in both curiosity and surprise. "Haru-chan… are you a girl?"

Ding ding ding! 2 down, still 4 to go!

"Well, I never said I wasn't." I said, slightly annoyed.

Honey stared at me a little longer, before grinning. "Well, take good care of Usa-chan!" he said, as he ran back to Mori and the ladies.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya explained, suddenly reappearing behind me again. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number 1 around here. He's the king."

"…What's this world coming to?"

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran Host Club's dog 'til you graduate." He laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I'm an all-errand boy."

A… what?

"You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers." … Holy crap, I think this guy's serious! "By the way, do you have a passport?"

"Huh…?" He is serious…!

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt." Tamaki said, again, magically appearing behind me. "Hmm… My little nerd…" he murmured softly, blowing into my ear.

"Eep!" I said, shoving him away. "P-Please don't do that again…"

"Don't care much for that technique?" Tamaki asked innocently, cupping a hand on his chin.

"Uh, I don't care for ANY technique." I said dully.

Tamaki let out a soft laugh. "Hm, you need a makeover, or no girl's gonna look at you twice."

"Yeah, well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." Considering the fact that I AM a girl…

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing!"

"Not really…"

"You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies…" Of course he'd ignore me… "… Like me…" And of course he'd find a way to praise himself in that sentence.

"I just don't think it's that important." The last thing I need is a boyfriend, much less a girlfriend. "Why should I care about appearances and ladies anyway? All that really matters is what's in the inside, right?"

I looked to the side. Hey… where did Kyoya disappear to? "I don't even get why you even have a host club."

"… Is that so…? (3)" Tamaki said thoughtfully.

"Uh… boss?" One of the twins said.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting…"

"… but he's not going to get very far if he doesn't look the part, you know." Finished the other one. "He's not exactly host club material, but…" Hikaru took off the glasses I was wearing, and my vision blurred up a little.

"… Maybe if we took off his glasses…"

"Hey, I need those!" I said, not seeing the surprised expressions on both the twins' faces. "I… I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."

The room was silent, until I heard Tamaki snap his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Got it!" the twins chimed together.

I felt them tug on both my wrists, as they pulled me… somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Here! Change into this uniform!" the twins said in unison, holding up the male Ouran Academy school uniform.<p>

"What? But why?" I cried out.

"Don't ask questions!" They answered impatiently, as they jumped on me, and tried tugging my shirt off.

"No, wait!"

"Change, change, change, change, change!" the twins sang angrily.

"Okay, fine, I'll change, but you two have to get out!" I yelled, as I pushed them out from behind the curtain.

All was silent for a second, before a confused "Huh?" came from the other side of the curtain, followed by the twins' muffled whispers.

* * *

><p>"Um… Sempai?"<p>

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki said in a dull voice.

I pulled open the curtain.

The hairstylist the hosts had gotten me cut all the dead ends of my hair, and it was now done up like a movie star's.

The uniform was of a white dress shirt under a light blue jacket (which also had the Ouran Academy mark in the top left corner).

I also wore black dress pants, and black Italian shoes. To finish it off, there was a black and purple striped tie tied around my neck.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"

"Oh, cute!" Tamaki cooed. "You're as pretty as a girl! A-do-rable!"

I felt my eye twitch. "Sempai, I **am** a-"

"Wow, if we had known that's how you really looked…" Hikaru interrupted, saying very quickly, and shooting me a glance.

"…We would have helped you out sooner!" Kaoru finished off.

"Who knows?" Kyoya added. "Maybe he'll even draw in some customers!"

"Well, that's just what I was thinking!" Tamaki agreed, as I loosened my tie a little.

Sure he was thinking that. Bullshit.

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you are an official member of the host club!" Oh, great. Yipteedo. "I will personally train you to be a fist-class host! If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

Hm… Oh really? … Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all… Besides, if I'm not in the host club anymore, I'll have more time to study…

"Deal."

"Good! Well then, we'll see you at club time! Remember, we'll be in Music Room 3!"

Tamaki and the others all left, except the two Hitachiin brothers. They just watched them leave.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru started.

"We know you're a girl." Hikaru said.

I looked away, and discreetly rolled my eyes. "Your point?"

"Well, those who've realized…"

"Which would be us, Kyoya, and Honey-sempai…"

"… Had a small talk while you were changing."

"And we've decided not to let Tamaki find out." They finished together with a nod.

"Well… why not?" I asked. "He has a right to know, doesn't he?"

"Well…" the twins' said.

"Look, Tamaki might not seem like a bad guy…" Kaoru started.

"And he isn't!" Hikaru added urgently.

"… But he's not the brightest, and he's a real blabber mouth."

"And if he finds out, there's a chance that he tells his father."

"… Your point?" I asked. "Guys, if it's not important, can I go now? I should be following-"

"Tamaki's dad is the school chairman." Hikaru injected.

"If he finds out, he'll expose your secret to the school…"

"…And maybe even expel you."

Ex… Expel? If I got expelled, then all my dreams of becoming a lawyer would be crushed.

"Okay… so I won't let Tamaki find out I'm a girl. I can do that… I think."

"Let's hope." The twins agreed.

* * *

><p><em>The Host Club is now open for business.<em>

"So… tell me Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"I'm kind of curious, what type of product do you use on your skin?"

"Yes, it's so pretty!"

I can't… take this… anymore… I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! Just… calm down, Haruhi. Calm down, and… keep smiling. Yes, just keep smiling.

"So why did you join the host club, Haruhi?"

I'll I have to do is get 100 customers to request me, and I'll be rid of my 8 million yen debt! … I know just the story to tell them.

"Oh, I see… your mother passed away ten years ago… Who does the chores around the house?"

"Oh, I do them myself!" I said, pasting my smile back on my face again. "My mother taught me, she was an amazing cook! And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes!"

The girls I was sitting with watched me and listened attentively. … Or so I hoped.

"It was fun learning to create each dish! Especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it." I rambled on.

"I've had a hard childhood, but, Dad and I have managed to make it through okay!" I finished, cocking my head to one side.

"So, uh, tomorrow, is it okay if we, um, request to sit with you again?"

Yes!

"Oh, sure, please do! I'd really appreciate that, ladies!"

"Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki call for me with a snap of his fingers. "Come here for a minute!"

"Excuse me, ladies." I said, as I rose to my feet, and walked over to the 'king'. "So? What's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone." He said. "This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji."

I gasped quietly when I saw of whom he was speaking of. It was the red head from earlier! Just smile, and continue.

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Tamaki gasped, and suddenly he was hugging me, and spinning me around! "That was so cute! That little bashfulness was very good, super good, amazingly good!" he yelled, still spinning me.

"Um… Tamaki?" I heard the red head say.

Of course, Tamaki ignored her. "Oh, you're so cute!"

"Put me down!" I yelled frustratingly. But then again, it's Tamaki Suoh we're talking about. Of course he won't listen…

Then, I spotted Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai at a table nearby, watching us with two other customers.

"Mori-sempai! Help me!" I yelled.

I didn't quite see what happened next (4), but somehow, Mori had managed to pry off Tamaki, and was now holding me up in the air.

But… where his thumb was… that was not a very appropriate area… not for a girl, at least…

Mori gasped when he realized, and his cheeks became a light pink.

_He knows._

That would be every host but Tamaki then, huh? And all in a day's time… if the rest of them found out this quickly, I wonder how long we'd be able to keep it from Tamaki…

Quickly, Mori moved his thumb off the slight bump on my chest, that was only big enough to feel, not to see through clothes.

"M-Mori-sempai (5)? You really didn't have to go that far…" Tamaki said sheepishly. "Common little one, let daddy give you a big hug!"

I gasped, as I noticed that, from behind the idiot blonde, the red headed girl was glaring at me, her eyes full of hate.

* * *

><p>The ball rang signaling the end of classes. Finally! It's been a pretty busy day for me, becoming a new host, n' all.<p>

I went to my new locker, and unlocked my lock (the code is 18, 56, 15, btw (6). Not that you need to know) to get my bag. I shoved my textbooks into it, zipped it up, and made my way to the front entrance of Ouran Academy.

This is the only school I know that has a huge pond and fountain at the entrance… Rich people…

I walked slowly, staring at the ground.

I wonder what my dad'll think about the host club… Will he approve? And what about when I tell him about my 8 million yen debt…? Do I even have to tell him?

Suddenly, I felt someone push me, and I fell right into the pond.

**Splash!**

Oh, perfect. Now how would I explain to dad why I was so wet?

"Oh, sorry, Haruhi." That velvet voice sounded familiar…

I looked and saw her slit gray eyes staring hatefully into my own. **Her. **

"Oh… Ayanokoji, right?"

"Yes…" the 'princess' said with a small laugh. "You know, you should really watch where you're going, Haruhi. Tamaki won't be everywhere to save you."

She spoke with such venom in her voice, it made me shiver. She laughed again, with absolutely no humor in her voice. "But, of course, I'm sure you must **love** having Tamaki fawn over you like that."

On the contrary, miss.

"Just know that it's only temporary. He doesn't care about you more then he cares about any other commoner."

And with that, she walked away, the red hair blowing in the wind.

"I have a feeling she pushed me in here on purpose…"

"Haruhi? What are you doing in the pond?" Oh God… Could this day get **any** worse?

"I… fell… That's all it is, sempai."

Tamaki strode over to me, and looked me over with a weird look.

_He doesn't believe me._

"Well, then, don't just sit there and put your slightly good looks to waste! Get up! I'll get you a new uniform!" the blonde announced.

I got up, but while I was doing so, my big tipped over, and its content spilled into the water.

"Oh come on!" I yelled in frustration. Obviously, this day **could** get worse…

I took out my textbooks from the water, and put it on the side, along with my back pack.

While I started picking up some sheets of wet paper, I heard the sound of wading water, and looked up to see Tamaki beside me, he too picking up some pencils and pens.

"Hey, you don't have to do that!" I said in surprise. "You'll get wet!"

Tamaki let out a small laugh. "Water's never hurt anyone! Besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks!"

I felt my cheeks heat up, as I smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>"Hmm? What's this?"<p>

Kyoya looked up from the small black notebook he's always writing in with surprise.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori mumbled, although he looked kind of concerned... Even if his concerned face looks a lot like any other face he has.

"He fell into the pond at the entrance." Tamaki explained. "Got any spare uniform left, Kyoya?"

"There was one in the back." The twins' said in unison, jabbing behind them with their thumb.

"Very well then, Haruhi." Kyoya said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kyoya's PoV<span>**

I watched silently as Haruhi followed the twins' into the back room. Once they were gone, I turned to Tamaki.

"What **really** happened, Tamaki?"

A sigh escaped the wealthy blonde's lips. "I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. He wouldn't tell me anything apart from the fact that he fell in the pond."

"And what do you suppose really happened?"

Tamaki looked away. "I think… I think someone pushed him in the pond…"

A gasp sounded from Honey. "You mean someone doesn't like Haru-chan?"

"That would be correct, sempai (7)." I said, pushing up my glasses.

"Yes… And I think I have an idea of who it might be…" Tamaki said, suddenly now very serious.

"So do I…"

"Oh!" Tamaki jumped up suddenly. "I should get some towels for Haruhi!"

"Do you even know where they are, Tamaki?"

Tamaki froze, and frowned. A slight shake of his head informed me that no, he didn't have a clue.

I sighed. "There in the closet, over in the-" I drifted off with a gasp as I remembered something.

If Haruhi was in the middle of changing… and Tamaki interfered… he'd find out Haruhi was really a girl, and then Haruhi's secret would be spoiled!

"On second thought, I'll go get them." I said, as I rose up to my feet.

"No, no, no! Please, mommy, please, I wanna do it!" Tamaki whined.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, suddenly appearing in the door frame leading to the back room.

"You want to see your own 'son' in the middle of changing?" Hikaru finished, appearing beside his twin brother.

Tamaki's face turned beet red. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant!"

Hikaru mock gasped. "My God, Kaoru! Our own daddy is a pervert!"

"Oh no! That's not very good!" Kaoru replied.

"Grr! Fine! Kyoya will go instead!" Tamaki shouted, causing the twins to laugh mischievously.

I nodded, and went into the back room to get some towels. As I passed the twins, I whispered: "Nice save."

* * *

><p>Pulling open the curtain, I saw Haruhi in a small pink tank top. Her small breasts were obvious in such a shirt made of such thin material.<p>

"Oh!" Haruhi gasped, covering her chest, her cheeks becoming a bright pink. "U-Uh, Kyoya!"

"I brought you some towels." I said, ignoring her reaction, and handing her two white towels.

"O-Oh, uh, thank you." She said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"It's no problem." I said with a nod of my head.

I was about to leave, when Haruhi spoke again. "Do you really think we can keep my gender a secret?"

I paused, and glanced back at her. "Yes. We can, and we will, until you pay off that debt."

I chuckled as she sighed. "I'm never gonna get rid of that debt, am I?"

"If you allow me to say so… no, I don't think you will anytime soon."

And with that, I walked out, closing the curtain behind me, knowing that Haruhi's was probably still staring at me in disbelief.

* * *

><p><em>DOOOOONE!<em>

_I just transferred, so now my school ends at 3:00pm; which means, I have one EXTRA hour to type! Hooray!_

_I changed, and deleted a few parts, as you can see, but… episode 1 is 23 minutes long, which would make for a very long chapter._

_Well, I really hope you liked this chapter, and I especially hope you keep reading. Please review!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) 11, to be exact.<em>

_(2) Some part of your digestive system, situated in your throat, according to my dad._

_(3) I had to skip the whole 'you're obnoxious' scene, sadly… It was too long._

_(4) It wasn't in the manga, OR the anime, so I don't know…_

_(5) By the way, just thought I'd mention this, but in case you didn't know, sempai is addressed when speaking to someone older then you, which is why Honey doesn't call anyone else 'sempai' (since he is technically oldest). Chan is addressed to a very close friend (such as Honey's Usa-chan)._

_(6) Actually… That's my lock's code…_

_(7) See? Kyoya says it too!_


	3. Guilt

**Dumb, Stupid, Pathetic, etc.**

_Ah… Another chapter in the works… Tee hee, I'm probably going to end up getting stuck later in this story; I really have nothing planned… Tee hee, I can be a real airhead sometimes…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Guilty<strong>

_The Host Club is now open for business._

Tamaki watched as Haruhi interacted with the other ladies. He seemed to consider them more as friends than as love interests.

"What is it with that guy?" Tamaki asked in frustration to Kyoya, who was writing in his small black leather notebook, as usual.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked simply, not understanding, nor even caring about Tamaki's frustration.

"Well why doesn't he care about girls the way he should?"

Kyoya smirked, knowing exactly why Haruhi didn't feel romantically attached to any of the girls around her. "Perhaps she just isn't ready for a relationship, and prefers them as friends. She's not forced to date any of them, you know."

Tamaki slumped in his seat. "But he was supposed to be a gentleman like me!"

"Well, obviously the ladies don't seem to mind the new 'naturalist'." Kyoya said in amusement, watching as Tamaki started moping in the nearest corner of the room.

It was one of the rare times when no one had requested the young Suoh heir. They were all too engrossed in the new host, both the girls, AND the boys (1).

No one really seemed interested in any of the other hosts today. Everyone was crowded at Haruhi's table.

"You know, by the looks of this, Tamaki, he'll be free to leave very soon."

"Wh-Whaat?" That seemed to have gotten his attention. "How?"

"You said if he entertained a quota of 100 customers, we'd forget about his debt. And by the looks of it…" Kyoya glanced at Haruhi's table, "he must have about 50 now."

"… Mommy, we can't let that happen…?" Tamaki said childishly. "Haruhi is part of our family now… we can't let him go! He's too young!"

Kyoya raised a brow. 'Mommy', huh? "You seem to have taken quite a liking towards Haruhi." He pointed out.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course! He's family now!"

Kyoya sighed, and shook his head. "Not what I meant…"

"Excuse me." A girl with reddish-bronze colored hair, and narrow gray eyes said. "I'd like to request Tamaki Suoh."

Tamaki jumped to his feet. "Ah, princess Ayanokoji!" Clutching his chest dramatically, Tamaki started his princely act.

"I have longed and ached for you every single minute we've been separated." He said. "But now that we have reunited, I feel my heart thumping at a strange pace. What could this new feeling be?"

He looked up at the girl. "Could it perhaps be… love?"

A satisfied hum came from the princess. "Very well, then. Shall I choose a table?"

"Let me, princess!" Tamaki offered.

As they walked away, Kyoya couldn't help but notice the glare Miss Ayanokoji had shot towards the newest brown-haired host.

"Hm. This shall be interesting…"

* * *

><p>In the meantime, the other men were also discussing about said host.<p>

"Tamaki just can't keep his eyes off her."

"Oh! Do you think he's realized Haru's secret?"

"Nah."

"Mori-sempai's right. He couldn't have found out this quick. We all know how dumb Boss can be sometimes…"

"Must be his natural instinct."

"Maybe… So Haru-chan's secret is still safe, right?"

"That's right, Honey-sempai."

"But still… Don't you think she's kinda… hogging all the attention?"

Kaoru and the other three turned to look at their new club member. She seemed to be somewhat enjoying herself, as did the ladies (and few other men).

"I guess…" Hikaru agreed with a shrug, and sat down in a chair beside him. He crossed his arms behind his back, and said lazily, "At least we don't have to keep doing our forbidden love act. It gets kind of annoying after a while."

Kaoru's face fell, but his twin didn't notice. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah. It… gets kind of annoying…" he agreed reluctantly. "It's… nice to have a break once in a while."

Honey looked at the poor younger Hitachiin brother with a sad expression. Hikaru had no idea of how some things he said hurt others, did he?

"What is she even talking about that's so damn interesting?" Hikaru said, his brow slightly furrowing.

"She just talks about herself." Honey responded. "It's why they call her a naturalist; she doesn't need an act like the rest of us. All she's doing is being herself!"

The twins both looked at each other.

"Sounds lame." Hikaru said with a muffled yawn.

"Yeah, what's so great about listening to someone's life story?"

"It helps people get to know her better! Right Takashi?"

"Aa." The tall man answered with a nod.

"Right! It's what makes her so special!"

Just because Honey was small, and a little more childish then the others, doesn't mean he wasn't smart. Just like his silent companion, Honey was one to follow the rule, and never judge a book by its cover.

The twins looked at each other.

"You know… I guess he kinda does have a point…" Kaoru said with a tilt of his head.

Hikaru raised a brow, then huffed. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Haruhi grabbed her stuff from her locker, and rushed to her next class. She dropped one of her math text books, and sighed, as she bent down to pick them up.<p>

She glanced at it.

High School was a lot more complex then she thought it had been. However, she had to complete it if she wanted to fulfill her wishes of becoming a lawyer. But by simply opening the door to Music Room 3#, she had automatically lost at least half of her spare time she would have used to study.

'But then again…' she thought, looking up. 'Dad always said I needed to stop overworking myself…'

The young brunette stood back up, and resumed her slightly quicker than normal pace towards her class.

'Maybe… Just maybe… it wasn't such a crime to join the host club after all…' But with a small laugh, and a shake of her head, the young girl pushed that thought away.

This club was absolutely stupid and pointless, and nothing would change her mind about it.

* * *

><p>"Fujioka! You're late!" Haruhi's math teacher scolded (2).<p>

"I'm sorry, miss Kimura (3)." Haruhi said casually. This was normal for her.

"I promise it won't happen again." She said, as she sat in the desk in front of Kaoru's.

The teacher smiled sympathetically. She knew how the girl could be sometimes, even if she had only known her for less then two weeks.

"Don't make promises you won't be able to keep, Fujioka." She said, striding over to the chalkboard. "Trust me, you'll regret it."

Haruhi looked up at her teacher curiously as a frown replaced the woman's usual cheerful smile.

"So. Why were you so late anyway?" Hikaru asked, sitting at the desk left of Kaoru's.

"Hm? Oh, I just ran into one of my customers." Haruhi replied, referring to a Host Club customer, of course.

"I thought you disagreed with the host club?" Kaoru asked with a smirk, leaning in closer.

"I still do." Haruhi answered with a raised brow. "But even if I do, they **are **my friends. Don't you talk with your customers outside of club?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They both shrugged at the exact same time.

"We don't really care about anyone outside the club."

"Oh… I see…" There was definitely something strange about those two.

* * *

><p>"Takashi?" Honey whispered to the tall man in the desk beside his, with a slight worry apparent in his voice.<p>

"Hm?" The eldest Morinozuka turned his head to face the smaller man.

"I-It's her again…" Honey pointed to the other side of the room.

There sat a red headed young girl, with steel gray eyes glaring at the two hosts. "Ayanokoji, the girl that pushed Haruhi in the pond!"

Seeing the two hosts had noticed her, Ayanokoji huffed, and looked away, out the window.

"She scares me, Takashi… if she's out to get Haruhi, then Haruhi could get hurt, right?"

"Mm-hm." Mori agreed, frowning slightly.

Slightly irritated with their staring, Ayanokoji jumped up from her seat. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled.

The class went silent, and stared at the girl.

Ayanokoji breathe heavily.

People had often told the princess she was far too spoiled, too selfish, and had too big of a temper. "She's so childish." She had over-heard her mother say one day. "She's an embarrassment for even me!"

Perhaps she **was **only being selfish like people had been constantly telling her. But… this was about the man she loved. This was love, wasn't it? This person, a boy, even worse, was getting between the destined romance between her and Suoh.

So… why shouldn't she tremble with rage at the sight of that Fujioka boy? Why shouldn't every cell in her body want to strangle the new commoner? Why shouldn't her heart be filled with jealous hate for the boy?

If anything, she thought she was for once moving in the right direction. You were supposed to fight for the one you love, weren't you?

"Miss? Could you please go into the hall to try and calm yourself? I will not allow this type of behavior in my class." The teacher spoke calmly.

Ayanokoji gritted her teeth. "No. Not until those two tell me what their problem is." She hissed, pointing at the cousins.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori said in a quiet voice. "Stay here."

"But Takashi!" Honey protested, also in a hush tone.

"Don't. Go."

Honey frowned. He paused for a minute, then decided on his words. "You can't control everything I do, Takashi… and I'm going to speak with Ayanokoji."

Takashi silently gasped. His cousin rarely objected to anything the man said, unless it involved reducing the amount of sweets he consumed.

Honey glanced defiantly at his cousin, before marching out into the hallway.

And Takashi could do nothing but follow after his cousin.

* * *

><p>The door closed behind them with a bang, and the princess quickly turned on them. "So? What's your problem?" she said angrily, though a lot calmer than before.<p>

"What's yours?" Mori said in a monotone voice.

Ayanokoji glared daggers at the tall man. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Because we don't know either!" Honey replied innocently. "Ayano-chan, why **did **you push Haru-chan in the pond?"

Ayanokoji gasped in disbelief. "What are you talking about, you little… you little… baby!" she yelled. "You have no proof that it was me!"

"So you **do **agree that Haruhi was pushed into the pond." Mori countered. Hmm… That's a lot of words in one day for him, isn't it?

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" Ayanokoji protested, feeling suddenly helpless.

"Then what **did **you mean?" Honey asked, his voice lowering an octave. His dark tone made the princess shiver.

"I didn't mean anything, okay?" she yelled.

"It's better to tell the truth, you know." Honey said quietly. "Your lies'll catch up to you soon, and you're gonna regret them too."

With that, he walked away with his cousin, leaving Ayanokoji alone with her thoughts.

Love… was it really worth it all? Or… was it just a waste of time…

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Here I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened…  
><em>_I've now realized, after a few hours of thinking it over… That love is a double edged sword. You can't love someone without a consequence. I can try to win Tamaki over… but if I do, I risk hurting people, myself included._

_So… if love will only hurt me… Then why do I bother?_

With a frustrated yell, the young girl ripped the page out of the small pink book she was holding, and crumpled the cursed paper. She stared at it in disbelief. Had she really written those words?

She glanced at the small clock on her night table. It read 3:54 am.

Beside the clock was a small, yet sharp pocket knife. The girl stared at it, in horror of the thoughts she had suddenly started thinking.

Hesitantly, she picked up the weapon, and held it up before her face.

She looked at her own reflection in the silver of the knife. A single tear slid down her face, and she suddenly gasped at how horrific her thoughts had become, dropping the pocket knife at the same time.

The knife slid easily through her fingers, and sliced through her leg. The girl screeched in pain, and looked down at the damage.

Blood ran down her left leg, and stained her previously white nightgown.

She looked down at the knife now on the floor, the one that had done the deed.

It only hurt for a minute, so…

'No.' the girl thought, turning her head quickly away, and sinking back into her bed. 'Not tonight…'

* * *

><p><em>Okay… Kind of scary… You see one character deciding if she should or should not commit suicide. It was kinda scary for me to write…<em>

_Oh, and I may change my writing style to 3__rd__ person from time to time, 'kay?_

_Anyway, I really have to go, so I can't say much. Love you all, and please review, 'kay? Sorry for the more or less filler chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Gay dudes, haha… No offense to any of you gay dudes out door, cause the gays ROCK! Heh.<em>

_(2) I've just realized that there aren't any teacher's in the anime… *sigh* Looks like I'll have to make up names until I study the manga a little more… But… what if there aren't any teachers in the manga either? Uh-oh…_

_(3) It was gonna be Miss Kamori… But then I searched for real names… and realized that there was a woman with a name very close, Miss Saori Kimura. Kimura, Kamori… what's the difference?_


	4. The Unfinished Chapter

**Dumb, Stupid, Pathetic, etc.**

_I have to say, I was quite upset with the amount of reviews I got for last chapter. Only 1 so far? Sad face… Hopefully, by the time this chapter is done, I'll have at least 2 reviews…_

_Edit: Sorry, but this chapter won't be finished. Read the bottom, at the A/N, please._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - <strong>

Haruhi walked down to the familiar path to school. She could just take a city bus (1), but that frankly didn't seem too appealing at the time. Besides, walking to school would give her some exercise, and the weather channel called for clear skies all day!

So the female cross-dresser walked on, staring at the ground, and being careful not to trip over her clumsy feet.

Suddenly, she felt herself be drenched with water. She gasped at the coolness of the water, and turned to see a black limousine drive away.

Haruhi sighed. Another student at Ouran Academy. She wondered who it was. Most likely an A-class student.

* * *

><p>Once arrived at the school, the girl walked to the unused music room, Music Room #3.<p>

"How come is it that every time we see you, you're soaking wet?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me."

"Hey Haruhi! Did you fall in the pond again?" The twins laughed.

Haruhi huffed, and pouted a little. "No, I didn't. Now can I get my other uniform back, please?"

"Not unless you tell us why you're all wet, Haruhi." Tamaki said, concerned for the well-being of his 'son' (2).

"You can't make me. Now can someone tell me where my uniform is?"

"We'll raise your debt by another 10 000 yen!" Kyoya added, never looking up from his black notebook.

Haruhi glared at the smirking Ohtori third son.

"Fine. I was walking by the road, and a car went through a puddle and splashed me. Happy?"

The twins glanced at each other. "Seriously? That's it?" Hikaru asked.

"That's boring…" Kaoru agreed.

"Well, thanks." Haruhi said sarcastically.

The twins grinned. "Our pleasure!"

"I can't help but think that perhaps this wasn't simply an accident…" Kyoya said thoughtfully.

"You guys are just over exaggerating." Haruhi said. "Now can I have my spare uniform?"

* * *

><p>"You know, if you expect us to keep your secret, you shouldn't be changing clothes so much."<p>

"What the hell? Hikaru?" Haruhi yelled out. "Are you watching me change?"

"Calm down Haruhi. We're just out here." Kaoru answered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry everyone. I can't continue this story. This is what I had so far, but I don't really have the will-power to finish it. So this story is currently up for adoption. Is anyone willing to continue and finish it? Because I really don't.<strong>_

_**So if you're interested in taking over this story, just ask, and I will grant you permission. Be sure to give credit, though!**_

_**Thank you. That is all.**_

* * *

><p><em>(1) If there even are any in Japan… I wouldn't know.<em>

_(2) He still thinks Haruhi's a boy, remember?_


End file.
